Armageddon: Version-Cage
by Brutal Fujin
Summary: Armageddon's Konquest mode is being turned into a movie, but Taven isn't quite up to playing his own story. So, in steps Johnny Cage as Taven, ready to overact his way into our hearts in his latest blockbuster, Armageddon: Version-Cage! Needless to say, this story might have a few changes... Cage style.


Welcome to Armageddon: Version-Cage! For starters, thanks for clicking on this story, and I hope you enjoy it~ This story follows the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, but redone to have Johnny Cage playing the part of Taven. Needless to say, things are gonna be a little different. Please review, follow, whatever and enjoy the show!

* * *

 **Johnny Cage cleared his throat and spoke in a stoic voice. "Very well, Orin. Lead the way."**

 **The director was disappointed in his performance, though he wouldn't dare tell Cage that, for fear of taking a shadow kick to the face. "Not bad, but you need to be a little less monotone. Give it some oomph." Cage frowned. "Taven is so freakin' boring! I'm putting my own twist on it. Taven is gonna get… 'Cage-ified'. No wait, that sounds terrible… Gimme a sec." Cage picked up a pen and began writing.**

 **"What are you doing to the script!? Stop that! It's fine the way it-" He was interrupted by Cage flicking the pen lid at his head with enough force to knock him down.**

 **"I'm _fixing_ the script. Putting my own twist on it, giving the people what they want, Johnny Cage! Let's get this show started! 3… 2, and…"**

 **[START]**

 _There have been many powerful warriors throughout the millennia. But ages of Mortal Kombat have begun to tear at the fabric of the realms. The critical point has finally been reached. It was foreseen that the kombatants would one day grow too powerful, and too numerous. If left unchecked, their intensifying kombat would weaken and shatter the realms, and bring about the apocalypse._

 _The Elder Gods demanded a safeguard be put in place to avoid total destruction. One that would make use of the kombatants' insatiable bloodlust. Like moths to flame, they would be drawn to battle. At the apex of destruction, alliances will be broken, and old hatreds will be revived. At last, it has come to this final battle… Armageddon has begun._

 _ **\- Earthrealm, Location Unknown**_

In a cave hidden in Earthrealm, far from civilization, lay a large stone pillar, protected by a golden dragon. For many years, the pillar had remained dormant, and the dragon lay waiting for the start of a quest that may determine the fate of all the realms. That quest begins now.

A sudden explosion destroyed the pillar and shook the entire cave. The dragon, Orin, had awoken the son of Argus within the pillar. Once the smoke had settled, there stood a lone figure, dressed in black and gold garb and a set of sunglasses. Striking a pose with one arm raised and a smug look on his face, the figure shouted. "I GOT THE TOUCH! I GOT THE POWEEEERR!"

Enter our hero, Taven. Blessed with the power of a half-god, he was confident in his abilities as a kombatant. Perhaps… too confident. His prowess had yet to be proven. He would be put to the test in the coming battles, whether he was aware of it or not. Orin greeted him. "Taven! It is good to see you have awakened. Do not worry - your strength will soon return." Taven chuckled. "Orin, my man, my strength never fades, 'cuz I'm Johnny Ca- er, Taven! Yeah, Feelin' better than ever, and ready to kick some tarkatan, shokan and ninja ass! Lemme at 'em, Shenron!"

Orin was in shock. This was not how he remembered Taven. He was acting akin to some lowly Earthrealm fool. "Taven, I cannot do that. There are details you must know before you embark on your quest. You must have questions yourself, yes?" Taven shook his head. "Not really. Just wanna get to punchin' dudes. Where do I get a decent challenge, huh?" He still had a ridiculous grin on his face. He did not even begin to understand what was at stake. Orin sighed.

"Taven, your world may never be the same after this quest. Your actions may determine the fate of all the realms. I wish only for your attention, and for you to take this seriously."

A short silence occurred, ending in the son of Argus pouting and sitting on the ground, making it painfully obvious that he did not approve of sitting and listening. "Fine. What's going on, Orin?" The dragon felt relieved that he had cooled down, and honestly, he could care less if the fool in front of him wasn't happy with listening. This was important. "Taven, you are in Earthrealm. Your father has a very important mission for you. Your brother, Daegon, will also be participating. It will be a competition, of sorts, from what I understand. I know little of the quest, as I was merely charged with protecting you here in Earthrealm, and awakening you when the time came. That time is now."

Taven raised his hand, not unlike a child in school. Orin stared at Taven, whilst he simply kept his arm in the air and returned the gaze. After a few seconds, Orin sighed again. "...Yes, Taven? You have a question?" Taven nodded. "Mr. Orin, even though you're not my teacher, my father or my damn babysitter, why are you boring the crap out of me if you barely know what you're talkin' about!? Where's my father? Lemme talk to him, since he actually knows shit."

Orin looked down, to convey his disappointment. Taven clearly wasn't going to listen to him. "I will send you to your father's temple. When you reach it, enter the main chamber and place your hand on the altar. You will receive a weapon for your quest, and likely more information about it." The golden dragon opened a portal, and moved his head to signal Taven to go through it. The warrior stood, and strode towards the portal. Before entering, he turned towards the dragon one more time. Looking stern and putting on a strange austrian accent as though he was trying to imitate someone, he took his glasses off and looked the dragon in the eyes. "I'll be back."

Taven stepped through the portal, and there, his adventure began.


End file.
